


Purple New Moon and Burned Sunset

by TailorNorata



Series: Smells Like Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Everyone Is Alive, Flirting, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical stiles, Pack Dynamics, Scents & Smells, or mention thereof, probaby some other stuff I can't think of right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: He knew the choking comment was meant to turn him off, but it definitely didn't. The thought rather send a bolt of arousal into his groins and he pressed his lips together.The reaction seemed to surprise Peter too but it didn't put him off either. Stiles could see Peter breath in the scent of his arousal and then how his pupils reacted with arousal in return.“Maybe you are not as controlling as I thought.”With a scoff Stiles took a gulp of his beer before responding. “Oh I am controlling all right, just not in a sexual sense. Still, there are other things keeping me from taking your offer.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



Stiles leaned on the side of one of the couches in Derek's apartment and listened to the others arguing about the best way to deal with a wendigo who seemed to roam their forests lately. He already had a pretty solid idea what the best way would be. An idea though which probably would be torn apart at first anyways, since once again it wasn't the most obvious solution and once again it'd be risky and probably morally uncomfortable for Scott. Although he already tried not to make suggestions too far away from what his best friend would consider okay to do.

 

Peter who had been quietly listening as well approached Stiles casually and leaned next to him.

“You look like you might have something useful to contribute to this debate…”

 

Technically the rest of the pack would have been able to hear them but they were quite clearly too busy fighting over who was going to play martyr.

 

Stiles raised his brows slightly. “Something like Allison and I acting as bait for a trap to catch the wendigo with? Yeah I might...but I’m pretty sure you had that already figured out as well. The others subconsciously probably too, they just don’t like the idea of using the fragile little humans as the bait...so what do you want? Why chat me up?”

 

Peter’s mouth twitched in something close to a smile. “Boredom mostly. But you also happen to be the one person talking to at least resembles entertainment.”

 

The spark lowly huffed at that statement. “Aren’t you the king of backhanded compliments. If you are so bored, why not suggest the plan yourself? Or just leave? No one forces you to pack meetings.”

 

Stiles didn’t actually despise Peter anymore, at least not really, but he kept up his slight hostility because honestly Peter did seem to enjoy their snarky back and forth now and then, and Stiles did too. Talking to Peter always was a welcome intellectual challenge.

 

“Proud defender of the title if you want to know. I would, only if I suggest it they will most likely dismiss it out of hand and instead start a second even longer discussion on how I need to learn to value every pack member’s life and all that. And just so you know, although no one physically forces me to be here, I would lose my connection to the pack if I didn’t participate in pack activities. So there’s your answer why I’m not just leaving. Appears you are stuck with me unless you tell the others they should stop beating around the bush.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, Peter was right after all. Then he pushed himself off the furniture and closer to the group of argueing people.

 

“Guys, I think it’s time to decide on one plan. If you ask me, it’s obvious which makes the most sense. Since the wendigo can smell supernatural creatures Allison and I will have to act as bait.”

He gave Peter a short ‘happy now?’ look and the older werewolf just smiled smugly and winked at him. Such an asshole.

 

~*~

 

After the argument was settled Isaac, Derek, and Erica went to find a suitable clearing to set up the trap, Scott, Cora and Allison decided to get some more weapons from the Argent’s house. Lydia pulled out her laptop to try and find some more information on wendigos, although Stiles was sure they collected most of the important stuff and followed Boyd who decided to prepare dinner for all of them into the kitchen.. This left Stiles and Peter in the living room of Derek's apartment.

 

Stiles shrugged and sat down to entertain himself with magic lore. Ever since he had discovered his spark he had been practicing on his own and was always eager to learn more magic.

 

Although the books in this apartment weren’t as great as what he originally had planned for tonight. Originally Stiles had planned to go to a club, it was the night of the week when they mostly played 70s and 80s music, meaning the club would be filled with the right age range for him to be interesting. He had written it off since he had figured this situation would take a while to be solved, but right now it actually rather looked like Allison and he wouldn’t be needed before next afternoon. Finding a clearing and setting up the traps would probably take a while.

 

On the other hand, Boyd was cooking, and he was damn good at it, so maybe staying wasn't all bad, also he had at least one guy he could flirt with a little.

 

Obviously it was merely a game they played, teasing each other verbally for each others entertainment, but it worked for them, it actually even seemed to ground Peter in the pack some more. After trying to read the same sentence for the third time though Stiles gave up on reading and instead he turned to Peter who had stretched out on one of the couches, not really sleeping but apparently resting.

 

“To continue where we left off, why exactly are you so intent on staying pack? Why do you want to stay here?”

 

Peter's eyes shot to Stiles while his body stayed perfectly still, maybe tensing a bit, but he was hiding it well. A moment longer than Peter usually needed for a comeback told Stiles he had caught the man off guard.

 

“Well that's not very kind of you darling, you almost sound like you are keen to see me go.”

 

Stiles shrugged in response “If you leave all your books and stay available for advice I wouldn't mind if you wanted to.”

 

Now the man's face turned to him and he was offered a crooked smile “Now, come on, I know you don't mean that, you like to look at me way too much.”

 

It almost made Stiles blush, but he managed to keep a rather cool face. “I'll admit your physique is pleasing, but so is Derek's and virtually every other wolf's. I think I can handle losing one eye candy.”

 

Peter's smile widened into a grin. “Did I ever compliment you for turning from a snarky, scrawny, horny teenager into a snarky, scrawny, horny asshole?”

 

Stiles grinned too, although a bit begrudged “Sounds like the shittiest evolution ever”.

 

Snarky and scrawny okay, but horny? Stiles was convinced he thought about sexual stuff quite an average amount, maybe when he was in puberty it had been more than average…

 

Peter apparently had kept up with Stiles' train of thought because he added to his former words.

“I think it's a huge improvement and it's less about how often and more about in which situations you seem to be slightly aroused.”

 

Damn smartass.

 

Stiles knew werewolves were able to smell arousal, but after an awkward conversation with Scott he had realized he apparently was hard to read because he had slight arousal spikes at very weird moments. To him of course it made sense, especially after he had overcome the most confusing part of puberty, but to others it was most likely an enigma.

 

Well maybe not to Peter, Stiles had the suspicion the guy had picked up on some patterns and used them to tease Stiles every now and then.

 

“Fair enough, but being aroused in unconventional situations doesn't mean I am horny, it just means I am unconventional when it comes to my sexual desires and orientation.” He answered and tried to act like he wanted to continue his reading.

 

The older wolf stared at the ceiling. “What is your orientation actually?”

 

“You are such a smart guy, haven't you figured it out already?”

 

“Stiles, the day I figured you out is the day I will tell you why I want to stay.”

 

Now, that was a curious comeback.

 

Did he mean he would never tell him, or did he mean those two things were connected? What the heck? The day Stiles figured out Peter he would probably bitch slap that motherfucker for all the stupid insider jokes only he himself understood.

 

Sure enough, once again Peter gave him a smug grin while watching him sit there in confusion over his comment.

 

That bastard loved his mind fucks, and Stiles sure did too.

 

He wouldn’t admit it though.

 

Ever.

  
~*~

 

Boyd's dinner tasted amazing and everyone was eating almost literally like a pack of wolves, stuffing their mouth with as much of the delicious goodness as they could.

 

Most of the others probably didn't register it, but to Stiles the satisfied, happy expression on Boyd's face was beautiful. It was good to see a friend who found a purpose be happy with it.

 

Actually, considering Erica's smile when she glanced at Boyd Stiles reconsidered, she definitely saw it too. Those two deserved each other, Stiles would fight anybody who ever tried to hurt this wholesome union of people who didn't deserve the cards they had been dealt.

 

Still, he couldn't fully suppress the sadness creeping up on him. As much as he was glad those two had found each other he deeply missed that kind of connection for himself.

 

Obviously, not having a person he loved and trusted unconditionally who loved and trusted him in the same way had always been painful once in awhile. Even more so since he always felt like maybe his mother would have been such a person for him, but the lack of it had become more and more obvious over the last few years. 

 

Back before all this started he had had Scott and his Dad and Melissa. Not much, but in a way it had been his little family. Of course he had been sad and felt lonely in those times too. But with the whole pack growing as a family and finding that connection to someone, strengthening their bond, it had become harder to ignore. Because all the while they connected he was on the sidelines, not a werewolf, not a supernatural being, not part of a relationship. Since school ended he wasn't even part of a sports team anymore, or any other team for that matter. 

 

Sure, he still had his father, but as much as he loved and cherished his dad and all the effort the man had put into raising him, there was only so much emptiness the love of a parent could fill. Technically he also still had Scott and Melissa but their lives had changed and developed and the time they had for him with them.

 

It was almost making Stiles angry at himself, it was so stupid, feeling lonely and lost surrounded by people who considered him part of their family.

 

It was not their fault Stiles couldn't find a place he felt he fit in. It was not their fault he wasn't able to tell them how much he wanted how much he needed...love. It was not their fault his selfish soul screamed for some attention, some recognition. It was not their fault the connection of 'pack' felt hollow to him.

 

After all, it was not their fault he wasn't magic like them. A spark maybe, but that wasn't the same.

 

Looking at their faces, listening to their conversations he knew, he understood, they had no basis for suspecting he was drowning in the numbing feeling of a passive loss. His inner wallowing in his own misery was interrupted when Peter's hand slightly touched his lower arm, as if by accident. Actually for a moment Stiles was sure it was an accident and the wolf would pull his hand back a bit, as people did when accidental physical contact happened.

 

But instead Stiles started to feel something like thorns being pulled out of him. He knew this feeling and the dark lines crawling over Peter's hand, up into his sleeves were confirming his guess.

 

Peter was taking his pain.

 

For a moment Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to pull away himself, weighing on whether this should be awkward or not. It certainly felt strangely intimate and sneaky considering Peter made an effort not to attract any attention by the other people at the table. But then again, other wolves had healed him and it also felt damn good to get rid of that nagging thoughts for a while.

  
  


After dinner they all huddled up together in the living room, sprawled over the couches and the floor to watch a movie before getting some sleep to be all powered up for the wendigo hunt the next day. Scott and Erica sandwiched Stiles on the couch and he didn't really see much of the movie because for the first time in quite a while he was able to just enjoy the closeness of two people he considered good friends.

 

A short glance at Peter showed the man sitting a little bit to the side, not connected to anyone, not cuddling or anything, just staring at the screen. Stiles felt sorry for him, wasn't sure if the isolation he saw in the man was his own, or the pain he had taken from Stiles and was now dealing with for him.

 

At the same time, he was too relieved for the moment to think about it all that hard.

  
~*~  
  
  


After that incident not much happened. Stiles started to somewhat avoid sitting next to Peter because he had to think about what his position was on what Peter had done. But otherwise the days flew by pleasantly unspectacular. Well unspectacular for Beacon Hills standards at least.

 

Until the day Danny asked Stiles if he felt like going dancing together.

 

The Jungle was moderately filled, it was a good night to dance and mingle without the threat of being crushed by the guys around you. At first they had still been dancing close to each other but just as they were used to they let the music move them and didn’t care too much about staying together. They both knew the regulars, they knew how to get home safely, they knew the other one knew how to take care of themself.

 

As a guy approached him with suggestive moves Stiles grinned and moved closer. They danced hip to hip for a while before Stiles turned around for the guy to press against his back while they kept sensually moving to the music. He let his head fall back against the shoulder of the person.

He closed his eyes, letting the music and the experience, the connection with the other person fill him with numb bliss.

 

When he opened his eyes again though he almost missed a beat. Peter Hale was leaning against the bar and staring right at him and Stiles was staring right at Peter. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do but then he decided he wasn't going to let that bother him.

 

He took the guy’s hands to put them on his chest, pressing the two of them closer together. While they danced though his eyes wandered back to where Peter had been standing. The wolf was still there, still staring at him, something like curiosity, irritation and fascination on his face.

 

It made Stiles grin in the most mischievous way as he bit his lower lip, put one hand back on the guy’s hip and one hand up into the guy’s hair, using him to his own entertainment, watching Peter’s reaction with glee.

 

Even from the more than thirty feet between them he could see Peter's eyes flash that stunning beta blue. Then the song ended and Stiles gave his dancing partner some short attention.

 

He smiled, breathing heavy and gave the guy a short but intense french kiss. “This was nice, thanks, but I'm off the floor for tonight.” With those words he left the dance floor and went straight for Peter. 

 

He stopped only maybe two inches in front of werewolf, leaning against the bar just like most people around them did.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Peter. I wouldn't have taken you for the gay type.”

 

Peter gave him a doubting look “I'm pretty sure you took me for exactly what I am, which would be bisexual.”

 

“Fair enough, but I really didn't think I would find you in such a generic gay club.”

 

“Wouldn't have guessed to find you here either darling.”

 

Stiles grinned and ordered a beer. “Where would you have guessed to find me?”

 

The man looked him up and down. “Considering the times your arousal spikes I'd have said some dungeon, whipping some poor soul into subspace.”

 

Not bad.

 

“Why not getting whipped?”

 

“It makes sense for you to want to be in control.”

 

It did, Stiles was impressed. “What about you, do you like to be in control?”

 

The wolf looked at him as if he was questioning Stiles' intelligence. “Is that a real question? Did that guy drug you?”

 

Maybe Stiles was imagining things but he felt like there was some jealousy in the way Peter said 'that guy'.

 

“Yes Peter, it is a real question. You might like to hide it, but I am well aware how much you want a pack with a leader you can trust and respect, don't try to lie to me. You weren't happy as an alpha.”

 

Stiles’s reaction seemed to surprise Peter and he was quiet for a few moments before he gave a thought through answer.

 

“You are right, partly. I wanted to be an alpha for quite a while, even felt the obligation, but I wasn't good at it, it wasn't what I needed. I want some guidance in my life. Between the sheets though I like to dominate.”

 

Those words made Stiles grin, this had been pretty much what he suspected. Right now though being right wasn’t enough, he wanted to see how well he would be able to push Peter’s buttons.

 

“Do you like to mark your partners?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

Stiles' grin turned wider. “Scent them and bite their neck while fucking them from behind?”

 

“Stiles...”

 

The tone of voice, between desperate and annoyed was beautiful and he couldn't stop himself.

 

“Do you growl?”

 

“Stiles, seriously?”

 

“Oh my – do werewolves get a knot? Please tell me you do!” He could see anger and -interesting enough- some arousal in Peter’s expression when he asked about the knot, but instead of shoving him into the next wall or getting a grip on his throat Peter simple breathed in and out before smiling and reacting to the words.

 

“Well look at you little perv...you obviously have thought about this before.”

 

This was part of what Stiles admired in Peter, he was never speechless, he always had some way to counter a person's words and turn the table. Stiles wasn't bad at it himself but Peter was on another level.

 

He smirked and looked at Peter's crotch without visible shame. He had at least some practice in flirting by now, but it still took courage sometimes not to blush and become a babbling mess when he tried it.

 

“I might.”

 

Peter's scolding expression turned smug. “If you are up for a guy who scratches, bites, chokes and in general bruises you Stiles, all you need is ask, I am not one to turn down a sweet little twink like you.”

 

He knew the choking comment was meant to turn him off, but it definitely didn't. The thought rather send a bolt of arousal into his groins and he pressed his lips together.

 

The reaction seemed to surprise Peter too but it didn't put him off either. Stiles could see Peter breath in the scent of his arousal and then how his pupils reacted with arousal in return.

 

“Maybe you are not as controlling as I thought.”

 

With a scoff Stiles took a gulp of his beer before responding. “Oh I am controlling all right, just not in a sexual sense. Still, there are other things keeping me from taking your offer.”

 

“Are there?” Peter's tone as he asked the question wasn't dismissive, he actually wanted an answer, but he also wasn't clueless, he had an idea what those things were, he apparently just wanted to be proven right.

 

“Yes, for one there is the fact of your alpha certainly not approving of anything having to do with you and me being nice to each other, then there is the fact of my father being the sheriff and you being a murderer. I know I technically am a murderer too, but my father is able to differentiate different than I do. And then there is the Hale-factor. Your family has a history of choosing partners who either turn out evil or end up dead. I am not sure I am ready to become a villain and I have not much desire to die right now.”

 

The last part was more of a joke and Stiles was certain Peter could take it as such, but it also was supposed to sting a little – pleasure with pain and all that.

 

“Ouch. Quite a cruel assessment, don't you think? But fair enough. None of these reasons prevent us from talking about our passion though, do they? I miss having people I can torment with my fantasies and ideas.”

 

That was a surprisingly uplifting reaction in Stiles' opinion and he fully agreed. “Certainly, Danny is grossed out and annoyed by my fantasies anyways.”

 

He smiled sincerely and felt a thrilled tingle as Peter came a bit closer, raised his hand and held Stiles' face lightly so he had to look into the man’s intense gaze. “Just for the record though, I wouldn't necessarily be nice to you, Darling.”

 

“Mh”

 

Yes, that was what Stiles was looking for in a partner, but this one meant trouble he didn't need to add to the trouble he already had daily. After a moment of tense silence Stiles decided to defuse the tempting moment by changing the subject.

 

“Not so long ago you were extremely nice to me, surprisingly so I would say.”

 

“I was?”

 

This time the werewolf seemed honestly confused.

 

“Yes, the last time you sat next to me at a dinner with the pack.”

 

“Oh, you mean the last time you didn't avoid sitting next to me?”

 

A slight twinge of guilt rushed through Stiles at Peter's words. “You noticed?”

 

Peter's tone was stern, the tiniest bit hurt even. “I noticed.”

 

Now, how did he explain that? He looked down on the dirty floor, at his beer and then the exit.

“Would you mind getting out of here? I feel like maybe a less noisy environment would suit our conversation better.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

They left the 'Jungle' together, they left in silence and Stiles didn't even tell Danny he was going. Danny would think Stiles had gone home with some guy.

  
~*~

 

In reality they went to a diner, ordered milkshakes and curly fries and sat there.

 

Stiles was amazed neither he nor Peter had spoken the last fifteen minutes or so, except for short questions to decide where to go and how to get there. He stared at his fries and then at Peter's milkshake, he really never figured Peter for the guy who would go for a strawberry milkshake instead of a coffee or even a soda.

 

“Okay...the thing with the pain taking is this. For one, it feels fucking amazing and I am weary of anything that feels like it might be addictive and secondly, I am well aware you have to take the pain and deal with it, it doesn't just disappear and while physical pain might heal faster with you than with humans I doubt the same goes for mental pain so don't try to argue that.”

 

Peter didn't. Instead he looked out of the window for a few heartbeats before answering, almost muttering his response “It's way easier to deal with someone else's pain than with your own.”

 

“That might be true enough, but it's still not 'easy', is it?”

 

“It wasn't a big deal Stiles, just say thank you and forget it, I won't take your pain again.”

 

Wow, Peter rarely was this dismissive of something positive he did and it kind of made Stiles question his motives. Still, he had time to think about that later.

 

“You can bet your ass you won't as long as I have a say in it.”

 

He tried to get the straw of his milkshake in his mouth aggressively and it bumped against his nostril. He did his best not to lose all grace and tried it again with more attention to the task, sucking some of the vanilla flavored drink into his mouth hoping it would soothe the embarrassment before he added a muttered “Thank you” and refused to look at the man sitting opposite from him.

 

“You know” Peter said after a moment and Stiles heard the amusement in his voice, he didn't need to look up to know the man was smirking at him.

 

“If you were my boy I would spank you for being so stubborn.”

 

Now Stiles had to smirk himself. He looked up and met Peter’s eyes with his. “If I were your alpha I would make you apologize for deciding I needed help in the first place.”

 

Peter's eyes flashed bright blue for a moment at those words and he smiled more hesitant than Stiles had ever seen him smile. “I would actually feel a lot more confident with the future of the pack if you were the alpha.”

 

Wow, that was unexpected.

 

“Well, as by now I am barely pack so...sorry to disappoint.”

 

“Right, I meant to ask you back in the club, you don't consider Scott your alpha?”

 

He hadn't thought about that before, but the moment Peter asked him about it he knew the answer and it gave him a little chill, because it explained why he felt so disconnected from the pack dynamic.

 

“Not really. I mean, he is my best friend and I love him, but I wouldn't follow his lead just because. He might be a true alpha and all that but most of the times he is barely able to get shit done without an inner and outer moral crisis, that's not good leadership, you need more than a heart of gold. Actually a heart of gold probably is just another problem when you need to make hard choices.”

 

Peter reached for his hand and pressed it gently “You don't need to justify how you feel about Scott as an alpha in front of me. I very much agree.”

 

It wasn't like Stiles was really surprised but there was still a lingering question. “Then why do you accept him as your alpha?”

 

“You really won’t stop asking me stuff like that do you?” Peter mumbled and then seemed to think about his answer, eating fries.

 

“Being an omega sucks.” he finally said with a half smile.

 

“And why not join another pack?”

 

The question was simple enough but Peter stayed quiet and looked at Stiles. Stiles looked back at Peter, trying to figure out what the man was thinking. He had ideas what the reason might be, everything from some kind of strange loyalty to a family who hated him to an unfinished plan to overthrow Scott and become alpha again.

 

“I generally don't tend to get along with people, so why try to find new ones who want to have me in their pack, when I have already one at hand. I will most likely never have a close bond with my pack, I haven't had one so far, it's unrealistic to think that might change somehow.”

 

The answer was logical and Stiles felt like most people would accept it just like that because Peter really didn't get along with people, but he felt like it was a cover-up answer and not the full truth.

 

Peter seemed to sense Stiles' doubt because he continued his answer. “Also, with all his flaws, Scott isn't the worst Alpha to have. He is compassionate and loyal, he values all lives not just werewolf lives and he might not be the smartest person but he is aware of that and isn't too proud to take advice from those smarter than him, even if he despises them.”

 

That was even more wow, Stiles was somewhat shocked to hear Peter praise Scott in any way.

 

“Though, if you ever tell him I said that I'm going to shred all your favorite awful clothes to pieces while you aren't home.”

 

Stiles grinned and ate a handful of curly fries. “I guess that's fair.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment and there was some kind of meaning in that but before it could become too intense not to acknowledge it they both turned to look at their food and stuffed their mouth with fries. Or in Peter's case ate a few fries gracefully because damn, that man! Didn't he do anything without looking hot and collected?

 

~*~

 

The real change though happened when Stiles turned up for pack night one time with bruises all over his neck and wrists. The bruises were purple and blue-ish, healing already but clearly came from strong abuse of his body. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had shown up with some bruises Peter had suspected to come from some consensual interaction but it was the first time Stiles didn’t bother to cover them up. Peter recognized the shapes and realized someone had tied Stiles up and choked him pretty heavily with their bare hands, the sight was just slightly arousing and somewhat upsetting for the wolf inside him. Even though he was aware Stiles was showing the bruises off to tease him.

 

While Stiles and Peter were sitting at the living room table and reading Stiles got asked by almost every member of the pack what happened to him. All Stiles said was he had tried out a trap for werewolves and his experiment had gone terribly wrong and he had happened to be choked by his own construction.

 

After a few times Stiles had told the story Peter looked up from his book and smirked. “So you learned how to control your heartbeat?”

 

“No idea what you are saying” Stiles replied with a thin, hidden smile on his lips.

 

“Cheeky little thing. If you weren't lying, how come those 'rope marks' on your neck look more like someone's fingers?”

 

Stiles' smile turned a little bit wider. “Well my construction might have included another person choking and fucking me, but it's not like the others need to know that.”

 

Peter smirked at that “maybe then you shouldn't mention it while friends with wolf hearing are around...”

 

Stiles cocked one eyebrow at that.

“Did anyone seem to have heard it? Does anybody of them ever pay attention to our conversations...”

 

Peter chuckled and gave Stiles a small gesture of agreement.

“Fair enough.”

 

Stiles acknowledged the response with another smile and a short nod before he went back to reading.

 

After a while though Peter stopped trying to pretend his mind wasn't occupied with the fact Stiles had been roughly fucked by some other dude. “Was it any good?”

 

“The accident with my construction?” Stiles replied with an innocent expression and some sarcasm in his voice which prompted Peter to give him a slightly judgmental look, because really?

 

“I guess.”

 

Stiles’s innocence faded into the expression one might make when one tried a new kind of wine and one wasn't fully sold on it. “It sufficed.”

 

That didn't sound all that convincing.

 

“If I was the construction accident you described I would be pretty offended.”

 

“So naturally you probably are happy I used it to describe someone else.”

 

Sometimes that boy was too damn insightful. It was part of his beauty and it added to the thrill of dancing around each other but it could also make it difficult for Peter to keep up his superior, more adult attitude. Instead of agreeing or disagreeing he simply smirked with an unreadable expression and this time it was him who went back to reading, or at least pretending to read.

 

After a few more pages he forced his mind to concentrate on Stiles continued their conversation.

“Also, I can't be all that picky, being a weirdo who also happens to be the sheriff's son means a lot of people might like to flirt with me, but full on kinky sex is something they shy away from. Like they think my dad will prosecute them if he ever finds out I let them tie me up, spank me until I can't sit and fuck me with their hands around my throat or something.”

 

And boy did Peter not expect that. He couldn't keep himself from snapping his head up, looking at Stiles who was grinning at him knowingly, fully aware of the intoxicating effect it had when he so blatantly admitted what he let people do with him.

 

“You fucking brat, if only you knew how much I'd love to whip you sore and have you pleading for forgiveness for being so audacious.”

 

There it was again, that face of utter innocence.

 

“Then what?”

 

It was so provocative, maddening, that damn Stiles Stilinski.

 

“Then you'd be afraid of me.”

 

The innocence turned mischievous and dark. “Never.”

 

Peter got goosebumps as Stiles said this one simple word.

 

It wasn't because of the real wickedness shining through the word, not because of the twisted sweetness of it, it was because for the first time since he woke up in that hospital bed he actually believed there was a person who'd be able to see into the deepest abyss of his soul and still not fear him. Like he had found, dare he think it to himself, a soul mate. That moment somehow imprinted on him, for him it was the true start of 'them', the moment he decided he'd stay with Stiles, impartial as to what would become of them, he'd stay by Stiles' side.

 

~*~

 

It was a few weeks later when Lydia caught a glimpse of what was actually building up between Stiles and the older wolf. Ever since the time Peter had used her to return from the dead she had an eye on that man, even more so since he had become closer and closer to Stiles. She was good at reading people, maybe not as good as those two, but she had other qualities they hadn't, such as seeing the development of supernatural things.

 

It was another pack night, the puppies were all huddling together, fighting over which movie they all should watch while Derek sat a bit to the side, Boyd made something in the kitchen and she and Allison discussed their last training together.

 

Stiles left the pile of arguing wolves on the carpet in front of the TV after he had given up on convincing everybody to watch 'kingsman' for the third time and sprawled himself on one of the sofas, lying on one side, one arm propped up to hold his head, the other one hanging slightly off the cushions. Not long after that Peter, who had been sitting at the big table plastered in books stood up in the silent way he did, not attracting any attention, just being unsuspicious and uninteresting enough for everyone to ignore him, everyone except Lydia of course.

 

He sat down, crossing his legs, on the floor in front of the sofa Stiles was lying on and leaned with his back against the furniture. That was weird enough, Peter as a born wolf, had a lot stronger instincts when it came to pack hierarchy and he rarely let anyone except Scott have their head higher than him unless it would be obviously rude to change his position.

 

In this moment though he hadn't just sat down on the ground without any hesitation, although he could have told Stiles to scoop over, but he obviously intentionally had positioned himself in a way where Stiles could touch – straight up pet! - him any time.

 

Something about witnessing this moment felt off to her, even more so because everyone else seemed not to register it at all.

 

~*~

 

It was a development neither of them had expected to occur before they tried to tear each others clothes off. But after that pack night where Peter had basically offered himself to be pet and Stiles later when it had been darker and everyone had been watching 'Lucy' had actually started caressing Peter's scalp and playing with his hair they both had become increasingly thirsty for small moments of physical contact.

 

It was nothing inherently sexual about it but it just felt extremely good to have the other one grab your nape for a moment and squeeze reassuring. To have a person to lean into while having to wait for whatever stake out they were on, to have someone who would put a hand onto your back when they felt you were a bit down and to have someone absentmindedly play with your fingers or caress your arm during long hours of research when no one was around.

 

At some point though something Scott mentioned gave Stiles the push to initiate a conversation about it. Scott had been in Stiles room and sniffed on one of Stiles hoodies with furrowed eyebrows, confused almost enraged.

 

“Why the hell does your hoodie smell like Peter scented it?”

 

Stiles, who had actually been collecting his dirty clothes to do some laundry before they wanted to just hang out and play some videogames like in the good old days froze for half a second.

“Uhm...” he turned around, concentrated on keeping his heartbeat even and making up an explanation.

 

“On the last stake out we went together it got pretty cold and he gave me his jacket because he can handle cold better as a werewolf than me as a fragile human. I guess the scent of his jacket probably transferred onto my hoodie.”

 

He was pretty satisfied with his explanation and judging by the way Scott scoffed but threw the hoodie to the rest of the laundry and didn't ask anymore questions the alpha was convinced. It was obvious though, if they kept low-key snuggling they would be 'caught' at some point so he tried to figure out how to approach the topic.

  
~*~

 

In the end he approached the topic by finding a solution first and confronting Peter with the solution already at hand.

 

Once again the others were busy and the two of them were doing research, this time on yeti, because of course around Christmas a yeti had to come to roam the woods of beacon hills. Before Stiles actually could bring himself to say anything though Peter beat him to it by straight up dropping his book onto the table.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Wh....what?” Stile stuttered caught off guard by the clearly pained and somewhat angry tone of voice.

 

“Why did we stop...why did you stop...whatever we did, why did you stop? Did I go too far?” 

 

“No!”

 

Damn, great…

 

“No...it's just...Scott smelled your scent on my hoodie and I had to find a solution before I could risk us...being physical again.”

 

There was a confusing but also fascinating combination of relief rapidly followed by some kind of disappointment on Peter's face and he was thrown back for a moment since Stile hadn't expected either of those reactions.

 

But also he was surprised Peter hadn't assumed something like that must have been the reason for Stiles' reluctance. After all Peter wasn't usually one to assume he had done something wrong, at least not something he wasn't aware of as far as Stiles knew.

 

The moment it took for Stiles to have this thought process was enough for Peter's face to become emotionally closed off as it usually was.

 

“So, did you find a solution then?”

 

His voice was calm, collected and sounded for someone like Stiles utterly fake, but most people would probably have been convinced the man had no heart. He wouldn't let that bother him.

 

“I did.”

 

After a bit of scrambling in his bag Stiles pulled out two spray flacons one with sheer and one with colored liquid in them.

 

“Stiles, I am pretty sure perfume is not the answer.”

 

Stiles didn't appreciate the patronizing tone the wolf used so he just smiled sweetly and answered with heavy sarcasm.

 

“Why Peter, tell me what you mean! Are you trying to say your sensitive noses would actually detect something weird about you and me suddenly starting to use perfume at the same time? I had no idea, now I feel so stupid.”

 

Peter didn't seem to appreciate the comeback all that much either but he was able to admit his comment had been a bit low so he just gave Stiles a short glare and mumbled “Touché” before reaching for the sheer liquid which changed color as he touched the glass, it turned a slightly translucent silverish lavender shimmer with some darker purple whirls moving inside even when there wasn't any movement to the outside bottle, it was like seeing the new moon sky reflected in a lake of purple.

 

Seeing as it changed color the liquid was quite clearly magic somehow.

 

He was about to spray some of it in the air to find out what it was when Stiles went “Wait!” and fished for the flacon in Peter's hand.

 

“That one is mine, the other one is yours.”

 

That statement actually surprised Peter a little bit but he just furrowed his brows some more and looked at how the liquid turned fully sheer in Stiles' hand. Then he reach for the other bottle, looking closer at the liquid in this one only to see it turn sheer as well when he touched it. It was strange to observe and he understood there was a pattern to the change of colors, he just didn't understand yet what it was. Assuming the liquid would change back to it's former color he put it down again but it stayed sheer until Stile touched it with one finger and a amused smile, watching Peter furrow his brows again at how the liquid took on it's former color after all.

 

It was beautiful, slightly translucent as well but it had bright colors, almost like a burned sunset with an ombre effect from a yellow-orange at the top to a deep magenta-red at the bottom, some more languid whirls of dark red moving slow and steady through it.

 

He sighed, realizing he was being a bit ridiculous by holding a grudge against Stiles for not sharing this issue with him immediately.

 

He looked up from the flacon at Stiles and tried for a more peaceable approach “So what exactly is this?”

 

Stiles grinned the way he only did when he actually achieved something he was proud of. “It's our scents, artificially recreated and bottled up. It actually won't smell more intense than we usually do unless we really overdo it, but it will cover up other people's scent.”

 

First Peter simply was pleased with the solution Stiles had found but then his eyes went a little bit wider.

 

“Stiles that is a pretty powerful tool in the wrong hands, werewolves rely heavily on their sense of smell, you could use it to create false tracks and things like that. If anybody else gets their hands on this, hell...I am a little bit shocked you trust me enough to hand me something like that.”

Stiles’ proud grin became smaller and he sighed, mostly sadly it seemed.

 

“Look Peter, you are right, this is pretty powerful magic but for one, you better believe I have something I can use to cancel it out and also, all my magic is written in key so unless someone knows how to decipher my code -which I doubt anyone can- it is as safe as it can be. Regarding your issue with my trust in you...over the last years I have put precautions in place for a bunch of things you might do, the trust I give you is entirely appropriate from my perspective.”

 

For a moment Peter just stared at him but then, since Stiles didn't look away he nodded and turned his eyes back to the liquid scent. “I assume the colors mean something?”

 

“Sure, it's a synesthetic thing, it looks the way others might experience your scent, that is why it changes to sheer when you yourself touch it, because never being without your own scent it doesn't get recognized in your brain.”

 

“I see, so it stays the color it changed to last unless someone else touches it. That's why it stayed sheer when I put it down but changed back to the colors when you touched it again.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

It was something he wouldn't be able to admit right now, but knowing Stiles saw something this beautiful in his mind when he thought of Peter's scent gave him a very weird feeling between joy and heartache.

 

“That...that is even more powerful, also it reminds me a little bit of those ridiculous mood rings.”

 

“Yeah...a bit.”

 

There was it again, silence, this time it felt a little bit awkward, mostly because both of them were aware they had to talk about the way their relationship was changing, no matter what their original decision had been.

 

When it started to turn from awkward to almost uncomfortable Peter broke the silence. “We could always just fuck and find out if we'll get it out of our system.”

 

Stiles didn't laugh, they both knew although said as if it was a joke to get them out of the torment of awkward silence it was really way too close to what they both were considering.

 

“I feel like this isn't something to just snap out of...but maybe we could...” he bit his lower lip, insecurity written all over his face “I don't know, like go on an actual date or something.”

 

Peter’s mouth split into a smirk “You want me to court you?”

 

“So...what if I did?” The insecurity wasn't gone, the question wasn't suggestive, it was an honest concern of Stiles, the idea Peter might like him for sex but nothing beyond.

 

Instead of dismissing the idea though Peter took a step closer to Stiles, put a hand to the side of his face like he had done the night they had met in the club and forced the young man to look at him.

“I would be delighted. To be absolutely fair though, I feel obligated to remind you why you felt like you and I might be a bad idea in the first place...Scott still won't like it, Derek probably neither, the rest of the pack...most won't really mind I assume.”

 

It was true, obviously, nothing about how Scott saw Peter had changed, Stiles just had let the truth about their attraction coerce him into acting on his desires instead of keeping away from the man. They only showed each other the smallest gestures of affection but it felt so true, so right, it was upsetting to him how much his friends opinion concerned him.

 

His father wouldn't be thrilled either, but then again the sheriff had always told Stiles he needed to learn how to put his own happiness first once in awhile. Maybe this was one of those situations.

 

He closed his eyes with a sigh which was partly giving in to Peter's touch but also a feeling of relief over actually making a decision.

 

“Derek's track record of bad relationships is way worse than this and Scott is engaged to a Hunter, it's not like they really have a right to judge us. I mean they will if they find out, but they have no real moral ground for it in my opinion.”

 

Peter's eyebrows gave him a surprised look.

“So a simple 'fuck it' to our former agreement?”

Why had Peter to ask him again, why couldn't he just accept his words as what they clearly meant?

 

He gave the man an annoyed look and only got a smug grin in return. Because Peter wanted him to say it out loud, that was why, evil bastard.

 

“Yes. We both can probably agree it isn't a question of if but of when we will give in to the curiosity of sleeping with each other and it's hard to deny there is some kind of intimate bond developing between the two of us so I guess we can just stop trying to resist it.”

 

Peter's expression became softer and his smile more vulnerable than usual, it gave Stiles the best kind of chills to see the man being so open in his expression.

 

“If you knew how happy that makes me. Is it okay if I kiss you right now? Because I'd really like to do that.”

 

Stiles just nodded slightly and instinctively leaned into the movement as the wolf pulled him closer and their lips collided in a search of passion and need.

It was almost impossible to do only that, only kiss. It was way too easy to wrap your arms around each other, to caress and devour with tongue, eyes and fingers.

 

Which they did.

 

Stiles hands were on Peter almost instantly, exploring the man's strong, broad shoulders, humming in delight, feeling the muscles twitching beneath the thin fabric of that stupid v-neck.

Peter's hands were on him as well, one in the small of his back, pulling him close, the other one just right now crawling beneath his shirt to find bare skin to touch.

 

It was addicting, better than expected, which really meant something considering Stiles had really imagined it to feel good but in the back of his mind he remembered where they were. They should probably stop this, or rather delay it until they had found a more suitable place to continue with less risk of being caught in the act. After a few more moments of blissful smooching he even managed to break loose and say as much.

 

The wolf looked at him with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied with anything but more of what they had been doing, his eyes even were glowing that piercing beta blue. A glimpse of the inner wolf. It should have been scary, for most people it probably would have been but for one Stiles knew Peter had incredible self control since he wasn't an alpha anymore and also he was aware Peter's beta would probably recognize him as a superior considering how the two of them had been behaving lately. But also, it really was rather hot to see how much Peter wanted him, not just Peter's human part but all of him.

 

Instead of protesting Stiles argument though the wolf showed his control by breathing in and out deeply, changing his eyes back to a still beautiful but less intense blue and nodding in agreement.

 

“Well, at least this is a great first opportunity to test the scents.” Stiles said, trying to keep them from returning to awkward silence.

 

“True, although I hate the idea of having to erase your scent on my clothes.”

 

Stiles smiled and grabbed his own flacon. “You can visit me and choose something from my laundry if you are so into it.”

 

The words were spoken as a joke but Peter gave him a surprised and curious look.

 

“You wouldn't actually let me do that, would you?”

 

The younger man stared back for a moment before he laughed and shook his head in surprise himself. “If you want to I'd be happy to.”

 

“Isn't it like...creepy for you?”

 

That was...true Stiles had to agree silently, but only if someone he didn't like the way he liked Peter would have wanted to do that.

 

“You remember all the times I called you creepy? I meant that in an intriguing way. Also, you are talking to someone who liquefied your scent to bottle it up, you really think I don't have a little flask of it for myself?”

 

Those words made Peter freeze in the movement of spraying himself and stare at Stiles again.

“Can....can I? I mean, could you make me something like that? Maybe like a pendant?”

 

A smile broke over Stiles face as he heard the hesitant question. “Sure, that should be doable.”

 

Peter smiled in return at the answer and finished covering up Stiles' scent on him. When they were done the wolf wrinkled his nose slightly at himself.

 

“It smells a bit...too clean? It's difficult to describe.”

 

Stiles smiled amused.

“First I thought about just using a scent covering spray but then I realized it would smell for most of you as if the person had no scent at all and I guess everyone who ever read 'Perfume' knows we don't really need another scentless serial killer.”

 

Peter grinned because he knew Stiles was just joking. Actually, knowing him being a serial killer was something Stiles could joke about made it feel less of a hardship for himself. It bothered him, now and then, but as long as it didn't make him unlovable he was able to live with it being as it was.

 

~*~

 

Two days later they were set for another bigger meeting to decide what to do about the monster of the week. While Allison explained where the best positions for their attacker –a ghoul- probably were and how to avoid them, Stiles moved around in the background until he stood next to Peter who was leaning against one of the couches and gave him a wary smile when he realized it was Stiles.

 

Stiles returned the smile, just a bit more daring “You look like you might have something useful to contribute to this debate…”

 

Peter raised his brows slightly as he recognized the words. After giving Stiles a somewhat judgemental look he even decided to play along.

 

“Something like Allison and you acting as bait for a trap to catch the ghoul with? Yeah I might...but I’m pretty sure that won’t work this time...so what do you want? Why chat me up?”

 

Stiles grinned and licked his lips subconsciously, feeling like kissing the man was the appropriate response but also knowing that actually would get them the attention of the entire room. The image of everyone staring at them in shock as he kissed Peter just like that made the urge actually even stronger but the intelligible part of him was able to pull away.

 

Sharing a short moment with the man though told him Peter fully understood and recognized what had been on Stiles mind and it gave him a feeling of happy warmth in his chest. Instead of kissing Peter Stiles reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a thin silver chain with a glass drop filled with a sheer liquid and a little metal plate which had a simple 'M' engraved.

 

Peter took the chain and smiled as the liquid turned the expected purple with star lights twinkling in it, giving Stiles a curious look about the 'M'.

 

“As in Master? Or Mine?” he asked a bit clueless because he wouldn't have thought Stiles would propose such a step to him with a letter on a plate and rather talk about it beforehand.

Stiles smirked.

 

“Well if you want it to mean that I wouldn't be against calling you those things but my intention was to have it mean 'Mieczyslaw'. Which is my actual first name.”

 

Peters brows rose to an almost unknown height. “Seriously? How do you spell that?”

 

Stiles kept smirking “M-I-E-C-Z-Y-S-L-A-W”.

 

Peter's eyes went wide. “Wouldn't have guessed it.”

 

“No one would.”

 

The wolf moved closer for a moment, nudging the young man's shoulder with his.

 

“Thank you Stiles.”

 

Stiles silently nudged back slightly and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry belated Christmas Twisted_Mind!  
> I hope you like it.  
> Also big thanks to Mysenia for beta reading this thing as quick as possible <3  
> To everyone else who made it this far, thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comment, it will make me ridiculously happy ^^


End file.
